Lines To Snake
Links To Snake is the ninth episode of season one of Defiance and the ninth of the overall series. Plot Doctor Krueger was busy with her scientist to test a new subject, of the satellite having better connection. Logan is busy playing basketball game with the U.N.I.T, as the lights are going off and on. Scientist repair the lights, as Logan prepares to hang out with Curtis and Lee, as Doctor Krueger worries about Logan going alone as danger is out there. Logan saids he fine, as he goes. Logan hang around at the restaurant with his friends, as they talk about their high school days, as they laugh and make fun with each other. Sung Ki-Wong spies on Logan and his friends, as he knows about his information and that he works with the U.N.I.T, as he tries to take him down tactical reason without Logan knowing but failed, as they leave. Sung Ki-Wong plans another one, to get the upper-hand on him. Sung-Ki Wong knows he lost to Aiden a lot of times, as his flashbacks years ago. Sung-Ki Wong sends files of swam to attack Logan and his friends at bowling night, Logan took care of them as Sung Ki-Wong planned failed again, as he falls off accidentally. Sung-Ki Wong plans another attack, as Logan and his friends plays basketball. Logan's friends wants to know who Aiden is, as Logan doesn't know any way. Neil and Lee knows Logan get's cool gadget, as for years of training, as Logan tells him and with the help from Aiden. Sung-Ki Wong throws a smoke at Logan's friends, as they all collapsed. Logan got out of there, as Sung-Ki Wong fights Logan and defeated him, as he captures him and his friends. Sung Ki-Wong wants Logan to know where Aiden is, as his friends are getting tortured by ninjas. Logan refuses as his tracking system is in his clothes, as Sung Ki-Wong destroys it. U.N.I.T breach the room, as Aiden, Doctor Krueger and Carl track him here, with the ninja appearing to attack him, as Sung Ki-Wong faces Aiden and Logan, which it was Sung Ki-Wong to defeat Aiden. They both battle in a long fight, as Logan manages to get the upper-hand after learning from his defeat with his special move, with Aiden taking him down to injure Sung Ki-Wong and defeated him, as the ninjas have been defeated too. Doctor Krueger is smart for putting a tracker on his shirt, which allows to find Logan location. Aiden knew something is wrong, as he goes and help Logan defeated Sung Ki-Wong. Logan is happy and learns about going without knowing danger, as he goes with his friends, as Doctor Krueger smiles and said "Isn't this well thought, isn't it". Characters * Logan Payne * Aiden Rhodes * Doctor Beverly Krueger * U.N.I.T Members * Neil Curtis * Carl Lesile * Lee Randy Villains * Sung Ki-Wong * Ki-Wong Ninjas Cast Trivia * Ki-Wong is voiced by Dante Basco * Ki-Wong and Aiden have a big rivalry * Doctor Krueger puts a tracker on him, if Logan is in danger when it acitivites Gallery Lines To Snake/Gallery See Also Category:Season One Episode Category:Defiance Episode